


Your mom, my mom

by enoon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Talking, basically i'm gay, fluffy af, kath lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoon/pseuds/enoon
Summary: He found a family up there in the North, the best kind of family, the one he always wished he had.It's Dan and Kath talking, essentially.





	Your mom, my mom

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is somewhere in the late winter or the early spring of 2019 when Dan is writing the script for BIG.
> 
> I love the idea of Lester family being there for Dan forever and always. <3

Dan often got that feeling as he had won some lottery all those years ago. When he gambled and came to Manchester to meet the hot stranger from the Internet, it wasn’t only Phil who became an irreplaceable part of his life. He found a family up there in the North, the best kind of family, the one he always wished he had.

He was making a cup of tea for Kath. Her favorite, with ginger, lemon, honey and cinnamon, and he liked that he knew exactly what she wanted before she even had a chance to ask him. Kath wasn’t feeling well, and so Dan stayed with her at home while everyone else went shopping.

If Kath was around when he was sick, she was always there for him. And even if she wasn’t physically there, she was calling him or Phil to know how Dan was doing. He had this weird notion that nine times out of ten his own family knew nothing about him having a flue or a cold, or if he was coughing his lungs out, or couldn’t speak because of the sore throat. But that same nine times out of ten Kath knew about those things. Not because Phil had told her (though that was the case in their early years together when they had no idea how to deal even with minor health problems), but because Dan felt comfortable casually sharing that information with her. And, well, Phil really talked to his family _a lot_, and Dan was there for almost every one of his Skype calls, so all this sharing occurred naturally.

Dan felt comfortable calling Kath himself and asking for recipes or advice. He even called her ‘mom’ a few times over the years, and she’d often call him ‘child’. They had their own running gigs that the rest of the Lester family have never understood. If someone’d tell him about this ten years ago, Dan couldn’t probably comprehend what it was that they were talking about and how this kind of relationship was even possible. But here he was, a mug of hot spicy tea in his hands, being very careful not to stumble into anything on his way to the sofa where Kath was sitting under a couple of blankets.

He sat next to her on the sofa. He vaguely remembered the old times, the very first interactions with the Lesters and how anxious he was back then. He was a bit aggressive towards them as he felt they were treating him as a child. He thought it bothered them how young he was. Still, with all the insecurities and uncertainties, Dan knew one thing from the very beginning: they didn’t judge him for who he was, and with them he didn’t have to hide it or be ashamed of anything.

When Phil first told him that his family knew about Phil’s sexuality, it was a shock for Dan. He genuinely thought for a split second that Phil was joking. He wasn’t. Phil was ready to kiss him in front of his family the day he introduced Dan to them. It took Dan some time to be ready, though. He just couldn’t believe there were safe places outside the dark corners. Lester family home became the safest place on Earth for Dan.

Kath smiled at him. “What’s on your mind?”

“The past, I guess.” Dan replied. “And how everything is so different, but some things are the same.”

“Have you started filming?”

Dan thought for a second on how weird that jump from topic to topic was, but he had to admit that he knew where the connection between them was.

“Haven’t even finished the script.”

Kath patted his shoulder. “Should we expect a two-hour movie or something?”

Dan laughed at that. “It’ll be closer to one hour, I suppose. But you never know with me, do you?”

“Oh, dear, you might be a mystery to others, but not to me.”

As Kath had said it, she stretched her hand and touched Dan’s ear lightly. Right where his earring was. Dan blushed. It’s been a year since he had this earring. Kath was the one who came up with the idea and suggested it to Phil.

“I’ve noticed, you don’t wear it all the time,” she said with no judgement in her voice, but Dan somehow knew it bothered her.

“I feel guilty in a way, maybe that’s why. I mean, I have this, and Phil has nothing.”

“He doesn’t need it as much as you do,” she shrugged. “Will you eventually wear a proper ring? After the video and all.”

Dan hesitated. “It’s not going to be about us. The video, I mean, it’s personal, it’s my story, but it won’t be about me and Phil.”

“You? Not talking about Phil? What is it you youngsters say, l-m-a-o?”

Dan knew he was blushing again.

“Jokes aside, I know what you mean,” Kath said in a serious tone. “But here’s the thing. You don’t have to make any statements about you and Phil. Just be yourself, it’ll be easier after the video is out there to the whole world to see. Remember I’ve told you about the very first conversation me and Phil had about his sexuality? He was never uncomfortable with being gay, he never tried to be someone he wasn’t, he wasn’t really hiding. And still, after we’ve talked, something’s changed. He became himself, the Phil you fell in love with.”

Dan took an almost empty cup from Kath’s hands, put it on the table beside the sofa and then went for a hug. He was sure that trying to speak right now would result in him crying.

“I hope you know that I don’t care if you wear the rings or not, I wasn’t-”

“I know,” Dan whispered. “And I like the earring, to be honest. I just hate that Phil has to hide because I’m in the never-ending process of figuring myself out.”

“I've told you, he is fine.”

Dan nodded. It was a bit awkward as they were still hugging, but it was also okay. Dan didn't really feel awkward around Kath, not anymore.

"Take your time, child. We're here for you."

"Thanks, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this theory about Dan's earring, and I haven't seen other people talking about it, so I just wrote this fic. Tell me what you think!
> 
> P.S.: English is my second language, so I'm really sorry if there is something weird going on in terms of grammar or whatever.


End file.
